Rhaenys Na
A genteel spirit, Rhaenys has a rather demure and restrained aura. She appears quiet and shy at first glance. She keeps to herself and rarely speaks in large volumes, hiding her inner thoughts behind a bright smile and a small wave. Rhaenys would happily let people talk over her if it means less attention on herself. During the rare times she lets her opinions be known, Rhaenys would often take great care in making sure they don't sound too assertive nor overbearing. She lays out her words very carefully as if she's afraid she's bound to offend someone with just one utterance. Rhaenys' inner mantra is to always appear bright and cheery. At some point in time, she was told by her mother Yifei that Rhaenys' bright smile is one of the big reasons why her mother was doing her best to fight away the demons of grief. Rhaenys took it to heart and it eventually evolved to her wanting to be that positive beacon for everyone she loves. As a result, she hates it when people see her cry, or show any sort of negative emotions. Rhaenys takes a lot of things in stride, especially things pertaining herself. Rarely does she open up about her own feelings, her insecurities, or her problems because there's always a nagging feeling deep within her that they are not worth talking about. She's pretty soft-hearted, yes, and sensitive to others' emotions but when it comes to her own, she'd rather keep them locked up tight in the corners of her heart. Rhaenys strives to be as emotionally independent and as less of a burden as possible even if it's at the cost of her own mental health. Staying quiet is what she does best and staying quiet is what she will be doing forevermore. |history = Na Hae-Soo only wanted recognition and acceptance from her parents. She knew they can't love her, not when their very marriage was void of love in the first place. Such was the fate of children born into strict tradition. Haesoo did everything she could; she excelled academically, she honed all the skills she was able to, and basically became the overachiever her other, also emotionally neglected siblings were not. Sadly, despite all her hard work, Haesoo remained unnoticed and unappreciated. Coming out to her parents was an accident that Haesoo refuses to speak of to this day. The scar running down the length of her right arm says enough. By the end of her sixth year in Durmstrang, Haesoo was without a home and family (if they were considered family in the first place). She had no financial means to continue her studies in Durmstrang either, so she dropped out altogether. For a few years, Haesoo was on the road and never stayed in a place for too long. Her accumulated skills helped her get odd jobs here and there, though it was still a hard since she's a full-blooded Korean immigrant in Bulgaria and some people aren't kind to those like herself. At some point in time, just a few weeks after her 23rd birthday, Haesoo is picked up by an elderly Romanian couple. Introducing themselves as Viorica and Marius Ionescu, they offer her not just a job, but a home. A permanent, proper one unlike the shabby flat she has been struggling to pay rent for. Understandably, Haesoo was a little hesitant but she figured she has nothing left to lose so she agreed. That, by far, was one of the best decisions Na Hae-Soo has ever made. When Haesoo first met the other help in the Ionescu couple's dragon sanctuary, she was instantly head over heels in love. Wu Yifei was a rare gem that Haesoo felt the need to love and care and protect. It didn't help that she also had the cutest son Haesoo has ever laid eyes on. Haesoo spent her first year in the sanctuary not only helping out with the dragons, but also helping Yifei heal and care for her son Aerion. Haesoo's hard work paid off in the winter of her first year, months after she was taken in by the Ionescu couple, when Yifei finally, finally returned her feelings and took each other as wives. A year later, not one month after Aerion turned two, Haesoo and Yifei were blessed with a baby girl. Rhaenys Ha-Ra Na was a perfect mix of Yifei and Haesoo, and Haesoo was sure their little baby girl would grow up safe and loved and with a proper childhood that she and Yifei were robbed of. Rhaenys was a naturally quiet child and would always follow after her older brother like a little duckling. Her presence was a favourite amongst the tiniest dragons and would often be found playing with them whenever Aerion was off tending to the bigger ones. Like Aerion, Rhaenys spent most of her life within the protected walls of the sanctuary. She never felt the need to explore beyond them for everything she ever needed was within and she was content with that. At age 4, Rhaenys would get her first sign of magic, accidentally flinging a stone with her magic when she got startled by her mother suddenly dropping a bowl. There were times when Yifei would be revisited by the pain of Tianyu's loss, and sometimes it could be really bad to the point where she would refuse to come out of bed. That's when Haesoo and their kids would drop everything to take care of her and make her feel like herself again. Sadly, it's also when Rhaenys and Aerion learned to box up their emotions, tantrums, and their own sadness. After all, their mother was topmost priority, and their own grievances can wait. Then, when Aerion turned 8 and Rhaenys was 6, Viorica and Marius announced that they were going to Britain for a long-term collaboration with close friends of theirs who also own a smaller dragon sanctuary. They didn't plan on it but Yifei and Haesoo ended up in love with Britain and requested to instead work under Viorica and Marius' close friends. The older couple readily agreed, but under the condition that the family visit them once in a while. With their move to Britain, Rhaenys received her Hogwarts letter at the age of 11, 2 years after Aerion received his. Now Aerion's in sixth year and Rhaenys in fourth. They're still a little guarded and a little broken, but they're managing. |miscellaneous = |sidebar 2 = Rhaenys Na - Sidebar 2.png |title = mountain breeze |sidebar text = }} Category:Hara Ynaguinid Category:Female Category:Students Category:Gryffindor Students Category:Gryffindor Category:Korean Category:Speaks Korean Category:Chinese Category:Speaks Chinese Category:Born in Romania Category:Speaks Romanian Category:Light Brown Hair Category:Dark Brown Eyes